new case
by Momo-chan-Hinamori
Summary: what happens when L meats his match? only this time it's a girl? OK i fail at summaries. :P romance for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hurt me! i do not own death not i have only just started reading the series.**

**I know it's crap so please don't be mean.**

* * *

Miya's pov

Miya jumped off the bus and started walking. She couldn't get James off her mind. Damn it what was she doing crushing on the new guy. She slapped her head to shake out any memory of him but it didn't work.

"Ow"

Now she had a head ache. As she rounded the corner to her street she noticed some one following her. She walked faster and hid behind a tree to get a good look at him. He was closer then she thought. Damn she couldn't run now he would see her. He was wearing a black suit with a black hat and black glasses so I could tell nothing about his features. The one thing she could tell was that there was a gun in his pocket

Watari's Pov

Watari was driving to the new head quarters when he saw a girl hiding behind a tree from a grown man. He pulled over and waited to see what would happen. The girl knelt down and pulled a smaller bag from her school bag. He noticed that she was wearing the school uniform that L was under cover at. From the bag the girl pulled a small pocket knife. She attached the open bag to her waist and fiddled with the pocket knife till it was no longer a knife but a small gun. As the guy stood in front of the tree she pulled something from her bag and threw it into the bush a fair distance away. As the man walked off she ran but as she was running she tripped and fell on the pavement. At this the man realized he had been tricked and started towards her pulling out his gun. Watari sprung in to action and drove the car till it was between the girl and the man with the gun.

"Get in" he yelled opening the door.

Miya's Pov

Miya hesitated she didn't know this man yet he was telling her to get in his car but there was something about him she trusted. She jumped in knowing it was her best option. The driver tail whipped so she was facing the man outside. At this Miya lent out the window and shot his foot before the driver speed off.

"Who are you? And why did you help me" Miya questioned. Instead of answering he pushed a bottle of water into her hands.

"Drink."He said simply. Miya did as she was told but as soon as she swallowed she realized that the water was drugged. Before she knew it she was unconscious.

Miya woke to the sound of voices. On was the sound of the driver the other was different and sounded younger but it was too muffled for her to make out. She looked around; she was in a hotel room's bed. She stood up and walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"We can't keep her here" the younger voice said "you were lucky you got her up here without anybody noticing"

"Will you relax it's not that bad she can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the floor" Miya recognized the driver's voice.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that she might get into trouble if she's around us." The younger man's voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It looked as if she was in trouble already with that man chancing her and all. We should keep her here for protection."

The young man was about to speak but stopped. Before Miya realized he had opened the door and she was lying on her back looking up at them.

"Umm I was just…." It was then he realized that that voice belonged to the one person she couldn't get out of her head.

"Eavesdropping?" the older man said. Miya stood up and studied them a little more.  
"James?" Miya said staring at the younger man. He sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Inside." He insisted "we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Like i said crap right.  
Miya was an OC from a story i wrote years ago. in the story she is an extreamly good detective and can solve any case. So i thought she would be a good pairing for L. So please review.**

**Toushiro: p.s if you are mean to my lil momo-chan 3 i will hurt you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**finally sorry guys i had some trouble posting this up guys sorry. it's so hard to figure out! i know it's short but i have had serious writer's block so it will take a while for me to figure out the next chapter. but for now enjoy.**

* * *

L's Pov

L didn't want to tell her anything but he had no choice now. It just so happens that L couldn't get Miya out of his head earthier. He had been watching her from the corner of his eye and finally decided to look at her fully by looking out the window but as he did she looked his way and quickly looked back at his page.

"My real name is L and I have been sent undercover to your school to investigate one of your classmates who is killing innocent people." L looked up at her and realized that she was staring at him. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and knew he was blushing and looked down quickly.

"Are you investigating Kane?"She asked quietly.

"Yes how did you..."

"I've known for awhile that he's been killing people but I haven't been able to prove it." They were all silent for a while before Miya broke the silence. "I had a plan to catch him but it's risky"  
"if you have a plan lets here it" L replied  
"well…"

* * *

Miya's pov

The next day at school Miya walked right up to Kane and started talking to him. The plan was to go home with Kane and show him her gun. If he did have one Miya would press a button on her necklace and the police who are waiting outside, would arrest Kane for possession of a gun.  
"So Kane would it be alright if I came to your place after school?" Miya was so cheerful when she talked to people that Kane never suspected her to know anything  
"you see the thing is my parents are out of town so…."Kane mumbled  
"hey so are mine! You walk home right? I'll meet you just out side the office. Don't forget!" Miya giggled as she turned and skipped back to her friends.  
"Hey your Miya right?" some one asked. Miya turned to see L standing behind her. "Yes and your James right? The new kid?" Miya noticed that with all the girls staring at him he was really nervous. "Can I talk to you for a second?" L looked down as he asked. "sure." I replied still in my over he top happiness. As he walked off a few of my friends went "Ohh" So I hit them in the back of the head and followed L down the corridor.

"so what happened?" he asked  
"I'm going to his place after school. Just like we planned." Miya replied  
"Good job…" he muttered "I…." he stuttered but walked off before Miya could ask him what was wrong.

* * *

**I'm sorry it is really really short. but if any of you guys have any ideas for the next chapter then please let me know! anyways last of all please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay a new chapter ^-^  
****Hiruko: this has been on your computer for ages.  
****me: ...  
****Hiruko: anyway. thanks to all those who reviewed this storry of georgia's. and a bigger thanks to Raven589. Georgia has now fixed all the mistakes she could find.  
****Me:...  
****Hiruko: ok and last of all the disclaimer...georgia does not own death note. though she does have a L phone charm ^-^  
me:...**

* * *

Miya picked up a stick from the ground and started practicing some sword techniques. She had been waiting for 25 minutes now and most people had gone home. Miya slumped her bag on the ground. She held the stick out in front of her before pulling it back and swinging it in front of her to the sides in a cross figure. Lifting it above her shoulder she brought it down with a bang on the ground. She heard someone move behind her and swung the stick above her to rest it on their shoulder but was blocked as they lifted up a stick with both hands to block her attack. Before she had time to blink they pulled the stick away and pushed it straight towards her. She quickly dodged to the side and knocked the stick out of their hands and grabbed their collar and pushed them against the wall, stick at their throat.

"Kane?" she breathed only just recognizing who it was.

He saluted to her "Yo" Miya released his collar.

"I'm so sorry it's just that you sneaked up on me and..."

"Don't worry about it." Kane dusted himself off as Miya threw the stick back on the ground. They started walking in silence before Kane's stomach broke the silence. Miya glanced at him and laughed as he blushed

"Wait here." Before waiting for a reply she ran into a chip shop and returned with 500¥ worth of chips and handed them to Kane.

"Thanks." He replied

"Not a problem, I stole 500¥ from my friend this morning so I thought I should spend it before they found out."

L who was listening in to their conversation remembered that he had 500¥ in his pocket. He reached into his pocket to find it was empty.  
"How did she do that?" he wondered. He of all people should have known that something was missing from his pocket.  
"Is something the matter L?" Watari asked.  
"No, everything is fine."

* * *

"So this is it." Kane said stoping out the front of an apartment building.  
"Wow, this is one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Japan!" Miya squealed "How in the world do you afford to stay here?" She asked wondering if he had been stealing as well as killing.  
"It's owned by my uncle and because I lost my parents he lets me stay in one of the apartments that no one wants to stay in." He explained.  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to  
"no it's fine, I'm used to it." He said pushing the revolving door so he could step through. Miya quietly followed him through the lobby, and she noticed that everyone there was staring at her uniform. Then the whispers started. "Look at her skirt it's so short." "She has none of the buttons on her shirt done up" "look how blonde her hair is." "She has to be a hooker." Miya was going to tell them all to shut up and punch them in the face, when a voice stood out above all the others. "Hey, I don't pay you to judge the people who come in here I pay you to look after anyone walks in that door." Miya turned around to see a man around 30 wearing a white suit. He took a sweeping glance around the lobby making everyone start work again. His eyes stopped at Miya and Kane.  
"Kane." He shouted "how have you been son." He walked towards Kane and within five seconds he pulled him into a big bear hug. Holding Kane at arm's length he asked "and who's your friend?" smiling at Miya. Miya smiled back politely and was about to introduce herself when the old man pulled her into a hug. "I'm Itsuki. Kane's uncle. Please make yourself at home." He smiled at them both one last time before walking away from them.

* * *

**Hiruko: so there you go. if you still have any problems with it then please review or send georgia a message.**

**Me: your enjoying this aren't you?  
Hiruko: ^-^ just a little**


End file.
